


mania cardiaca

by fearlesswind



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, F/M, Pre-Time Skip, Spoilers for Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS, blue lions pov when byleth disappears, but not really, i like to suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlesswind/pseuds/fearlesswind
Summary: The ground collapses under their feet, rocks and dirt crumbling underneath them. Dimitri chokes on a scream as he sees a familiar mint-green hair disappear into the abyss below. He hears her scream echoing down the cliff, heart thundering over his chest.The dust settles and there’s nothing left.The dragon cries out once again, agony pouring out of it’s growls and Dimitri feels it deep in his bones.hay sangre derramada en azulejo





	mania cardiaca

Dimitri ignores everything going on around him. Ash and smoke summerge the scenery, sky tainted with red as the sun slowly settles on the horizon. Hordes of monks and students quickly make their way out of Garreg Mach, screams and cries reaching his ears as they go. 

He swings his lance effortlessly, Imperial soldiers soon falling to the grass, blood pooling underneath their bodies. The grip on his weapon tightens as he continues that useless dance. Soldier after soldier falls down before him and he won’t be satisfied until it’s _ her _impaled on the other side of his lance. 

_Where is she? _He growls in his mind, eyes blazing and searching for that familiar platinum hair, but only seeing hordes and hordes of soldiers marching towards the monastery. He scowls, anger flaring inside his stomach as he faintly hears his father’s voice. 

_How much longer Dimitri? _His father laments as another soldier goes down, heart torn open _ How much until we can finally rest?_

_Soon_, he promises, battalions falling under his very hand. 

“What is going on?” Claude asks right beside him, bow drawn and killing three soldiers from a single shot. Dimitri barely spares him a glance, taking down another wave of soldiers before feeling an immense wave of heat. 

Its chaos and ruin raining down upon them. 

“A dragon?!” He hears Annette cry out somewhere in the crowd, the screams growing more hectic than ever before. His eyes widen as well as the white creature soars the skies before spiraling down towards the main Imperial force. 

The ground rumbles beneath them, houses and building soon crumbling to dust. Everyone is rushing and running to leave the place, more soldiers overwhelming their forces. His heart drums against his ears, a sense of numbness spreading all over. 

“We need to get these people to safety” Ingrid commands them, her lance dripping with blood and pegasus tainted with mud and soil. 

“If we stay here any longer we’ll be toast along with them!” Sylvain shouts, swinging his lance around as more soldiers fall down. 

Dimitri can’t find the words to comfort the rest of his classmates, mind swirling as he continues to strike soldier after soldier. The bodies pile up all together, each one more gruesome as the other. His patience is wearing thin and Edelgard is nowhere to be found. 

“Where is she?” He mutters under his breath, another soldier falling from his weapon. 

“Dimitri!” 

Fire explodes on his line of vision, another scorching wave hitting everyone full force. His friends and classmates cry out in fear, everyone cowering and barely managing to stay upright. He stands and sees the dragon, tearing down every single house in the province, burning civilians and soldiers alike in its wake. 

A memory so distant appears before him, the familiar stench of blood and death following soon after and Dimitri almost vomits at the thought. His hands shake as the fire spreads across the village, people crying out in fear as the dragon continues with its onslaught. 

“Dimitri! Claude!” 

He turns and sees her, nerves easing away. 

“Teach!” The Golden Deer leader cries out in happiness, lowering his bow at her sight. 

Byleth gives him a tight smile, eyes moving all around the field, moving from that foul creature to them, back and forth. Dimitri already senses a plan forming in the back of her head, but does nothing to voice out his concern. 

“I need you two to lead the people away from Garegg Mach” She takes the Sword of the Creator in her hand, eyes ablaze “I’m not certain it will stand for much longer, you need to get to safety” 

“But professor-” Mercedes tries to intervene, only to be interrupted by a very shrill and familiar cry. 

There at the entrance of the monastery there’s a row of Demonic Beasts, marching right towards the citizens. His blood runs cold at their sight, each of them stomping and killing every single person standing in their way. Back in their expeditions, all of them could barely hold on fighting two of those things. But a dozen? 

“Get to safety, now!” She commands them, already walking past the dead soldiers below their feet. 

“What about you?!” Desperation and worry laces at his tone, a fear so great gripping at his heart at the sight of her retreating back. _ Not her, please don’t take her away too_, he pleads to every deity and god above.

_So pathetic_, Glenn comments by his side. 

“I’ll meet you at the outskirts of the monastery” She turns to him, lips pulled into a small smile “I promise” 

Before he could even call out to her again, she’s already sprinting down the valley, her sword glinting against the sunlight as she faces the beasts head-on. Fear grips at his heart as he sees the professor kill one of the beasts with a swift blow, lending a hand at the foul dragon. 

“You heard her, we need to leave!” Felix yells, slashing another soldier getting too close to their group. Annette and Mercedes want to protest, but soon enough more and more soldiers are invading the monastery. 

“Will she really be alright?” Ashe asks, bow slightly shaking under his hands, quiver quickly running out of arrows.

“You heard teach! We need to evacuate now!” Claude screams, already signaling his own housemates to follow after him “Garreg Mach will fall any second now!” 

“Your Highness what do we do?” Dedue asks, eyes solely stuck on him. Dimitri still can’t find the right answer to the question. 

He wants to stay. He wants to help Byleth with all he could. He promised her as much. 

But he couldn’t risk the lives of his other classmates and friends. 

“We need to-”

A shrill scream echoes through the field, chilling everyone to their very soul. The dragon is trashing and heaving in the ground, pinned down by a horde of Demonic Beasts, unwavering and screaming it’s lungs out. He can barely make out a thing just as an enormous mass of dark energy hits the walls of the monastery and a lone figure takes the brute force of it. 

The ground collapses under their feet, rocks and dirt crumbling underneath them. Dimitri chokes on a scream as he sees a familiar mint-green hair disappear into the abyss below. He hears her scream echoing down the cliff, heart thundering over his chest. 

The dust settles and there’s nothing left. 

The dragon cries out once again, agony pouring out of it’s growls and Dimitri feels it deep in his bones. 

“No, no, no” Annette chants behind him, voice already breaking off into sobs. Mercedes is unmoving next to her, mouth hanging open and eyes wide with tears. Ingrid doesn’t move from her place, body almost crumbling to the ground if it weren’t for both Sylvain and Felix, who looked very close to losing it as well. 

“The professor...” Ashe is shaking all over, fingers clenching around the weapons’ handle. Dedue remains stoix next to him, but there’s this tremendous pain lingering behind his eyes. 

Dimitri can’t cope with it. 

_Not her, please no I- _

He continues staring at that same spot, hoping and pleading she would appear in some way or miracle. He vividly remembers the moment she disappeared right into thin air only to come back as if it were magic all on its own. 

Nothing happens now. 

“Dimitri we have to leave!” Felix screams right next to him, syllables mixing with each other and he can’t hear a damn thing “We’ll get killed if we stay here any longer!” 

Something snaps deep inside of him, all reason and thought freezing over his heart. He can only sense the tremor in his heart and that tingling sensation spreading over his fingers. His lance almost snaps under that brute force, wood splintering over his hold. 

A horde of soldiers approaches their group, weapons drawn and surely going in for the kill. He rushes in, a flurry of movement and anger pushing him onward. Dimitri stabs and stabs body after body, blood spilling his hands and drenching his uniform and he can’t stop. 

He cries out with every movement, tears mixing with the sweat flowing down his forehead and seeping into his clothes. Fire reigns around him, grass scorched to its last root, leaving behind only corpses lying around. 

Dimitri finds himself alone on the battlefield, bodies and blood all around him. 

The sun had long set and he can faintly hear the cries of terror over at the monastery, flames decorating the starry night’s sky. He heaves, lance broken right next to him and body trembling from head to toe. Turning around he sees the figures of Dedue, Ingrid and Felix still standing, Sylvain and Ashe lying on the ground, Annette and Mercedes quickly tending their injuries. 

_They should’ve left me _ is the first thing that comes to mind, _ they should’ve left me to die. _

The soldiers had long retreated into the monastery, the village left a wreckage, houses and buildings torn to the ground. He can even hear Claude’s house somewhere around the field, tending to the wounded and leading the survivors to refuge. 

_Edelgard is this what you wanted? _ He can hardly wrap around the question in his head. So much death and agony followed this act. And it was just beginning.

“Dimitri where’s Professor Byleth?” Seteth is next to him, scratches and blood sticking across his body. His hair is frazzled and swept around, eyes searching for something. Or someone “We can’t find Lady Rhea anywhere and Professor Byleth is nowhere-” 

_Professor._

He vividly remembers her smiling after their victory at Gronder Field, a warmth spreading over his chest like no other. It took over his very being and consumed him from the inside and out. It never occurred to him he would end up being devoted to such a beautiful affection. Dimitri feels the hollow of his stomach, heart slightly aching and aching. 

Breaking into pieces at the memory. 

_I’ll meet you at the outskirts of the monastery _, he remembers. 

He doesn’t register he’s running across the field, legs carrying all of his weight as if they weren’t his own. Cries of his name are being heard, but he ignores them, running and running across the bloody grass and closing the distance between him and that hollow ground. 

Tears flow at the memory of them meeting, of their first mission together, of her smile.

_I promise_

Someone collides with him just before his feet could touch the dirt. The two of them tumble into the soil, blood and mud staining all of their clothes. Dimitri feels his bones ache, legs screaming at him and arms shaking with the effort. Oxygen won’t come through his lungs, each breath heaving and panting. 

Wild eyes as he turns to that empty space and once more it’s empty. 

_No, no, no-_

“Snap out of it!” Felix screams, holding his blue cape in a tight grip, hair and face full of grime and dirt. Dimitri scowls, trying to crawl over towards that same spot. He needs to check, he needs to see if she’s there “She’s gone Dimitri!” 

“She promised!” He bellows back, arms shaking as he finally frees himself from Felix’s grip. His friend tumbles in the dirt, yelling and crying his name as he runs the small trek towards the edge of that endless abyss.

_She’s there, she has to be there- _

His chest bottoms out, heart finally shattering and leaving him hollow.

Nothing more than an endless darkness.

Blinking back tears, he searches every nook, cranny and root for any sign of her, only to come empty handed. Only a bottomless pit greeting him back. No sign of her ever existing in the first place. 

“No” He whispers and then a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist, lifting him up. He feels weightless against the wind, the ache in his body numb against the heaviness of his heart. Breaking, that’s what he feels like, he’s breaking apart piece by piece “No she has to be there!” 

“Your Highness” Dedue is looming over him, and suddenly Dimitri finds himself laid back on the ground, eyes staring dullessly at the stars above him. Felix and Sylvain’s yells could be heard, accompanied by Mercedes’ crying “Your Highness there’s no sign of the professor anywhere”

_I promise_

He lurches up, chest colliding against his friend’s hold. He trashes against the hold, staining his uniform and hair even further, but he can’t stay still. Turning and squirming away, he slowly feels his reason slip away. Hatred, anger and an immense guilt crash against him.

He should’ve been there. 

“She’s there!” He screams, legs kicking and arms trying to push Dedue away “We have to keep looking!” 

He should’ve been there for her.

“She has to be there!” He bellows.

_She has to be, she has to be-_

_No_, Glenn answers.

_It’s your fault_, His father replies. 

_Dimitri_

His eyes widen. Byleth’s voice caresses his ear, softly and gently easing him into nothingness and he can’t catch up. Something cracks underneath Dedue’s brute strength but he can’t focus on the pain. 

She’s gone.

_She’s gone._

Anette’s sobs echo across the field, heavy and full with grief. He can feel them vibrate against his bones, each shudder and breath clinging against his ears. There’s also a silence lingering over the battlefield and it unnerves him like nothing else. He sees her face over and over again and it can’t be. 

_Please no. Not her_

His eyes water, throat constricting in on itself as he slumps against the mud. The coldness seeps through his clothes, chilling every patch of skin on his body but he feels dull against all of it. 

Nothing compares to the empty hollow crevice inside of him. 

“Professor” The red-head mage cries “_ Professor _” 

His tears flow at the memory of her smile and a scream tears out of his mouth. 

_ I promise _

**Author's Note:**

> so i finally finished the blue lions route and oh my fuck did i cry at the end hahaha i enjoyed this game a lot and honestly i didn't expect it haha im already up for doing a re-run of dimitri's route. it did leave me with a lot of inspiration to write about and thus this small one shot was born haha i couldn't get the idea of the blue lions watching their teacher's fate in that instance haha i still have a few other ideas up my sleeve so they're coming up! 
> 
> here's my [tumblr](https://castlebrenda.tumblr.com) if you want to hear me ramble more about anything and other stuff. hope you have a great day!
> 
> ps. this title of this fic was also inspired by this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MCZmd_qeb1I) if you want to check it out!


End file.
